A Warrior's Wish
by Quistis is the Greatest
Summary: Who can stop a demi-godly warrior? Who knows! But it will involve a lot of gore!!


The Soul of a Namek  
  
Cell. Frieza. Lord Slug. Radditz. Nappa. He had fought them all. As honorably as all those who defeated them. Who was he kidding? All those? How about just Goku and his son,  
Gohan. They were always more powerful. Always. I can't live in their shadows. I can't be  
like this. But those dragonballs. They can be my salvation. They can deliver me from last  
place. I can be a super saiyan. My base power is higher than all of theirs! I can defeat them  
all at once without their saiyan blood! But of course, once again the Namek get screwed.  
We lose our people to a great storm. An evil villain. We suffer for the good of all. But these  
saiyans. They squander and flaunt, and they are rewarded with immense power. I have  
stood in the background long enough. This is it. "Eternal Dragon, I want you to grant me  
wish. I want to be like a super saiyan. I want to be able to multiply my power level just  
like Goku and Vegeta! I want to be a super Namek!" The eternal dragon booms "Very Well.  
It shall be done!" The flames! Ahh... they hurt! They bring death... no, the power of death.  
Oh yes, he could feel it... The flames...  
  
  
[Baam!] "Ouch!" Goku looks up at the top bunk, where thankfully, his son still slept,  
although there now was a rather large dent in the framework. What was with this stupid  
dream!? I keep having it! You would think that the earth's strongest fighter wouldn't be so  
childish! But what is the big deal anyway. "I'm hungry!" Stepping over Gohan's sleeping  
body, he walks into the kitchen to find Chichi in her nightgown. "How is my beautiful wife?"  
I asked. "Oh, tired and not so beautiful..." replies Goku's usually cheery spouse. Missing  
the whole sentence, Goku walks away from the kitchen. "Well, I'm off to train with Goten.  
Make sure Gohan gets up in time to meet us?" Walking out the door, he suddenly  
remembers, "Oh yeah, and make sure you have a huge lunch ready when I get back!"  
  
Ahh.. the burning... How could something so painful feel so right! How!?! Because it  
brought power! All the power he needed. Every last golden drop. But it brought a price also.  
His heart had changed. Kami had left him. So had nails. Their power was still there. But his  
heart, the other half of Kami, was still as black as night. He was pure evil. The waste left  
in Kami's soul. But he had power! Such power! He would show them! "HAAAHH!!" For the  
first time, a dark aura, like purple and black flames, swirled around him. Oh, what kind of  
evil was this! This is what exists inside Vegeta! This is the darkness! "Finally, I am free of  
light!!" Plunging his mind into the evil void, he headed off for his first victims.  
  
  
Krillen stood over Tien and watched his progress. He would get it soon enough. Maybe it  
was time for another demonstration. "KAKUSAN...HA!!" A huge blast hurled itself into the  
sky, and then split into 6 or 7 beams and crashed down into the ground around them. "Come on Krillen, Stop Showing off!" Yamcha and Chowzu gave each other exasperated looks and went back to training. "Wait. Stop for a second. Piccolo is coming. But, something is..." Krillen never finished the sentence, because Piccolo was up to his knee in Krillen's chest. The bloody jet of red fills the surounding air. Plumes of it follow Krillen as he falls off of the high tower. Piccolo quickly charges a blast for Dende, splintering bone and spraying gore. The warriors all stood shocked at the carnage laid before them. Piccolo grins evily at Tien. The three-eyed warrior finally came to his senses and realized the horrible catastrophe just as he was looking up at his still standing body from his separated head, which lay rolling around on the ground. Yamcha stood watching the scene, a gory hold rippied through his chest. Piccolo held his still beating heart in his hands. No one noticed Chowzu hide in the garbage can. Except maybe Gregory and bubbles, who were in many pieces strewn across the finely cut grass. Piccolo wiped the blood off of his face and smiled. It was a bone-chilling smile. An evil smile.  
  
  
"Gohan, do you feel that?" "Feel what, dad?" Goku looks toward the east, "Never mind, it's  
just a false alarm." Eyeing him suspiciously, Gohan inquired jokingly, "Dad, do saiyans get  
Alzheimer's? "  
  
Master Roshi sat by the ocean, watching Bulma try to sail. It was a really good show. Her  
bathing suit was really small, and she was bouncing around a lot. He just hoped that she  
wouldn't catch on to him. Maybe she would.. "Say Bulma, is that Piccolo?" Vegeta comes  
out of the hut with Oolong and stares forward at the rapidly advancing Namek. "Get in the  
house Bulma." Seeing the look in his eyes, she and Roshi get in the hut. Piccolo landed  
softly on the beach. Piccolo glare at the saiyan, a dark violet hue of flames wraps around him like blazing coat of death. "The time has come Vegeta. Join me or die. You will submit to a darker power or die by it." Vegeta considered the offer. For about 3 seconds. There was no way he  
would submit to anyone. "I'll die before I submit to you, Namek." Before he knew the  
full affect of his words, Vegeta's left arm became part of the surrounding sand. Staring at his stump of a limb unbeleivingly, The prince of saiyans stares in wide eyed feared at the once weak Namek. "Very well SAIYAN." He lifted his hand and beckoned his fingers with a flick, causing Vegeta to explode in a shower of blood and bile. Flicking off some sort of organ from his arm, Piccolo took off for the next target.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goku yells all of a sudden. "I felt it to dad, but who...?" Goku, too  
uncertain to make an accusation, kept silent. "I don't know, but he is headed this way."  
  
Piccolo flew slowly, deep in thought. How, could Vegeta... just... die? How could he  
slaughter his friends like that? His friends... His... they were not friends, only pawns to  
use. With such strong power, why do they need to live. But what do they need to ... to...  
die? For the sheer joy of it? "Actually," something in him voiced, "exactly!" A long silence of thought followed as Piccolo drove on faster.  
  
The Saiyans watched with disgust as Piccolo landed in front of them. "You, you jerk! You  
slaughtered them all! What is wrong with you!! They are your friends! We are!! Why did you  
do it!? Why did you kill them!!?? Answer me, dammit, answer me!!" A close to sobbing  
Gohan clutches piccolo and screams in his face. Goku calmly holds him back and confronts  
the murderer. "Piccolo is not one of us. He is not the Piccolo we know. He is no longer a  
whole person. The sacrifice he made for his power was his soul." Dawning realization hit  
piccolo like a physical blow. He had nothing left inside him. He wasn't even himself  
anymore. But.. it dosen't matter. He was here to... to... to kill them. He aimed a punch at  
Goku. Wham! A blow connected to piccolo's chest, as Gohan Stood on the sides watching.  
Goku begins to shout, trying to end the suffering of many. "Picclo, please, we want you to live! We need you Piccolo!" Piccolo's mind raced. They could never need me. They would see me as only a monster. I could never live among them! They only want me to think that because I will kill them as an enemy instead of a friend! "Ahrhh!" Piccolo knocks Goku to the ground visciously. A splatter of blood lands itself on Piccolo's clothing. Blood... that is what he wanted to see. Winding up for another punch, Gohan Places himself between Piccolo and his Father.  
  
"Piccolo, NO!" Something inside Piccolo jumped at that voice. Gohan. Gohan. What did that  
mean? Something in him wanted to remeber. He lanced out in frustration. A slashing blow  
ricochets off gohan's shoulder. Gohan falls to the ground, clutching his upper arm. GOHAN!  
Oh no! "What have i done?! Gohan, I.... I... Oh Gohan..." Piccolo slumps over and begins to  
do something he never would have immagined to do before. A tear falls to the soft soil  
beneath him. "Oh Gohan... I'm Sorry. I didn't want to, to kill them! I just wanted to be like  
you! Be powerful! Please forgive me! Gohan Please!" A fire so intensely white burns around  
piccolo, all three warriors start to have dillusions of nameks. "Nails! Kame!" shouts Piccolo  
sudenly. The agony of evil would be vanquished. The piccolo he knew had returned.   
  
A small figure races unbelievably fast along the ground heading straight for the Z fghters. "Guys! Guess what I found! I found the Namekian draonballs! Now we can wish them all  
back! Isn't that great?!" Chowzu runs round to everyone and casues a general confusion and  
glee. Flailing his arms all of a sudden, he screams. "AHHHHH! You dodn't kill him!? What the hell! That's Piccolo! He did it! He did it!! Watch out!!! He'll kill you!!" Piccolo bends over towards Chowzu. A strange look is in his eyes, and Chowzu is frozen in terror. "I'm.. so sorry..." Piccolo embraces chowzu tightly. "I am so sorry Chowzu... everyone..." Porunga is called, and the friends are wished back. Goku wishes his wife was ten years younger (for her, of course...) and Piccolo is granted his final wish. "I wish to be free of the evil within me, eternal dragon." "Very Well!" booms a huge voice, "You are granted your wish, Piccolo the Namek..." Chowzu stands beside his old green friends, and the talk of old friends reunited fills the atmosphere.  
  
  
Hey all. thnx for reading. Sorry it got a little cheezy. Oh well. It did ok, right? Please tell  
me what you think in a review! 


End file.
